wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:XNorthfeather/Skryty Łowca Rozdział V
Gdy Księżycowa Gwiazda dzięki bolącemu barkowi w końcu wybudziła się ze snu po nocy pełnej koszmarów, musiała przeciągnąć obolałe stawy. Niezbyt jej się to udało, gdyż czuła się jakby dopiero co przebiegła jakiś maraton, a wiedziała że to dopiero początek. Mimo bólu powlokła się w stronę wyjścia z legowiska medyczki. -A ty dokąd?- spytała zaspana Klonowe Futro. -Emm.. chyba nie chcesz mnie tutaj ciągle trzymać?- ciemnoruda kotka niezbyt pamiętała sytuacje, które miały miejsce po jej powrocie do obozu. -Najpierw musimy porozmawiać z klanem, ustaliliśmy to z tobą.- mruknęła medyczka trochę zdziwiona zachowaniem przywódczyni. Jeszcze wczoraj nie chciała się wcale wychylać z jej legowiska żeby nikt jej nie zauważył, a dzisiaj nagle wróciła jej ochota do zobaczenia reszty wojowników? Dopiero po chwili, gdy ciemnobrązowa kotka przypomniała sobie ilość nasion maku, które podała rannej zrozumiała to, że zanik pamięci był normalny. Dziwne było, że przywódczyni w ogóle wybudziła się jeszcze wczoraj po ich zjedzeniu. -Och, wybacz. Nie pamiętam co się działo odkąd podałaś mi te nasiona maku..- mówiła Księżycowa Gwiazda trochę zdezorientowana. -Co się w takim razie działo?- spytała. -Nic takiego, razem z Nocnym Okiem przedstawimy prawdziwą wersję tego co się wydarzyło przed twoim zniknięciem.- rzekła medyczka wpatrując się w przywódczynię. -Dobrze, kiedy macie zamiar ją opowiedzieć?- -Jak najszybciej.. pójdę sprawdzić czy Nocne Oko jest jeszcze w obozie, jeśli tak, to poproszę go abyśmy już teraz ogłosili klanowi to wszystko.- odparła medyczka, po czym wstała i wyszła ze swojego legowiska. Księżycowa Gwiazda nie wiedziała co ma teraz ze sobą zrobić, więc postanowiła oczyścić trochę swoje futro. Klonowe Futro bardzo dobrze je wypielęgnowała, ale nie udało jej się go doczyścić do końca. Gdy skończyła zajmować się higieną usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. -Nocne Oko już czeka na głazie, musisz iść z nami.- miauknęła medyczka. -Dobrze.. ju.. już idę.- ciemnoruda kotka nie była zachwycona wizją stania przed całym klanem i czekaniem na jego wyrok. W końcu sama nie wiedziała jak koty przyjmą tę całą historię. Mogą pomyśleć, że to Lodowa Plama mówił prawdę, a przywódczyni tylko próbuje się usprawiedliwić. Westchnęła cicho, po czym ruszyła za medyczką. Po drodze kilka kotów rzucało im zdziwione i jednocześnie pogardliwe spojrzenia. Ciemnoruda kotka starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale niezbyt jej to wychodziło. Gdy w końcu dotarły na miejsce, Księżycowa Gwiazda usadowiła się na uboczu głazu, by zrobić miejsce dla Nocnego Oka i Klonowego Futra. -Wszystkie koty na tyle dorosłe, by móc samodzielnie polować zjawią się pod wielkim głazem!- po całym obozie rozległ się głos Klonowego Futra. Po chwili z legowisk i różnych zacienionych miejsc zaczęły wychodzić zaciekawione koty. Wszystkie spoglądały zdezorientowane na jeszcze wczoraj zaginioną przywódczynię. -Mamy ważne ogłoszenie, więc niech wszyscy uważnie słuchają. Jak widzicie jest z nami Księżycowa Gwiazda...- *** -... i tak aż do teraz.- zakończył zastępca rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na Księżycową Gwiazdę. Ta wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie patrząc na wciąż oburzone koty. -Skąd niby mamy wiedzieć, że to ona nie wymyśliła sobie tego żeby się obronić?- pytały niektóre koty, wciąż nie wierzące w słowa zastępcy i medyczki. Tego się właśnie obawiała przywódczyni. Nie wiedzieła jak ma przekonać koty żeby przestały ją nienawidzić, a co dopiero przekonać je, że to jej historia jest prawdziwa. Stłumiła w sobie ciche westchnienie, po czym wystąpiła przed dwójkę kotów, które spojrzały na nią zdziwione. -Wiem, że możecie mi nie wierzyć. W końcu od początku mnie nie lubicie. Dlatego chciałabym wiedzieć od was jedną rzecz. Dlaczego tak naprawdę mnie nienawidzicie? Jeśli chodzi o moje stanowisko - sama się nie powołałam do pełnienia roli przywódczyni.- rzekła nadzwyczaj spokojna Księżycowa Gwiazda. -Bo każdy z nas wie, że to przez ciebie zginęła Zmrożona Gwiazda!- odkrzyknął jakiś kot. Podejrzenia ciemnorudej kotki były słuszne - tym kotem był Lodowa Plama. -Jakie macie podstawy do tego, by tak sądzić? I dlaczego właśnie przeze mnie?- dopytywała się wciąż spokojna. -Gdy Zmrożona Gwiazda była na skraju wyczerpania, wezwała ciebie byś do niej przyszła. Gdy straciła ostatnie życie były przy niej tylko dwa koty, ty i Klonowe Futro. Klonowe Futro próbowała jej pomóc, a ty? Nikt nie widział cię do czasu pożegnania. W dodatku wtedy wyglądałaś już na zakłopotaną. Oprócz tego jest wiele argumentów, które to potwierdzają!- wrzasnął Lodowa Plama. Niektóre koty zaczęły posyłać w stronę kocura niepewne spojrzenia, jakby nie do końca się z nim zgadzały, ale żaden z nich nie śmiał zabrać głosu. -Wciąż nie widzę w tym powodów do tego, by uważać mnie za morderczynię!- Księżycowa Gwiazda nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać słuchając tych niedorzecznych teorii wysnutych przez kocura. Wszystko się w niej gotowało, miała ochotę rzucić się na niego z pazurami i zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek. -Ach tak? Jednak wciąż nikt nie wierzy w te twoje zeznania! Każdy z obecnych tu wie, że jesteś agresywna i nie zawahałabyś się, by dobić osłabioną przywódczynię dla własnych celów!- krzyknął wciąż pewny siebie. -Księżycowa Gwiazdo.. spokojnie, nie możesz teraz się na niego rzucić, on cię tylko prowokuje!- mówiła cicho medyczka, by uspokoić przywódczynię. Wiedziała, że jeśli nie uda jej się powstrzymać rozwścieczonej kotki, to ta od razu zaatakuje kocura, co będzie mógł użyć na swoją korzyść. Jednak ciemnoruda kotka w przypływie gniewu sprawnie wyzwoliła się z ucisku medyczki, jeszcze zanim zastępca zdążył podbiec do pomocy. Księżycowa Gwiazda wyskoczyła jak z procy w stronę zuchwałego kocura. Ten czekał do ostatniej chwili, a uśmiech ani na moment nie schodził z jego pyska co jeszcze bardziej denerwowało przywódczynię. -Zapłacisz mi za to!- wrzasnęła wściekle, prychając i kłapiąc zębami. -A nie mówiłem, że jest agresywna?! Co tak stoicie i się patrzycie, może byście pomogli?!- krzyknął kocur udając przestraszenie. Kilka wojowników z niechęcia podskoczyły do przywódczyni, by odciągnąć ją od Lodowej Plamy. Medyczka zdążyła już podbiec do Księżycowej Gwiazdy i pomóc reszcie wojowników przy unieruchomieniu ciemnorudej kotki. W końcu udało im się odciągnąć przywódczynię, a ta już trochę spokojniejsza, lecz wciąż prychając, odeszła wraz z medyczką w stronę jej legowiska. -Co ci odbiło?! Nie domyśliłaś się, że on to zrobił specjalnie?!- wrzeszczała medyczka. Była zła na Księżycową Gwiazdę, ale wiedziała też, że sama w takiej sytuacji nie wytrzymałaby i pewnie również rzuciłaby się na kocura. -Sama nie wiem.. chciałam.. chciałam tylko w końcu mu pokazać, że nie jestem tak okropna, jaką ciągle mnie przedstawia!- tłumaczyła się trochę płaczliwie. Przywódczyni bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, ale pod wpływem emocji nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać, a teraz już wszystko zrujnowała. Klan będzie się zapewne domagał usunięcia aktualnej przywódczyni, a ona będzie musiała się włóczyć i walczyć o przetrwanie w pojedynkę. -No nic.. co się stało, to się nie odstanie, połóż się, dam ci trochę nasion maku, widzę że twoja rana znów się otworzyła.. jak tak będziesz ciągle z kimś walczyć, to nigdy ci się to nie wygoi.- mruknęła patrząc smutno na ranę ciemnorudej kotki. Poszła do swoich zapasów, po czym wróciła do przywódczyni z pokaźną ilością nasion maku. Księżycowa Gwiazda szybko zjadła całą porcję, po czym zasnęła. -Jesteście tutaj?- spytał jakiś głos dochodzący z zewnątrz. -Tak, czemu miałoby nas nie być? Wejdź Nocne Oko.- mruknęła medyczka. Zajęła się opatrywaniem barku, z którego obficie sączyła się krew. Zastępca skrzywił się na widok rozwalonego barku, mimo że widział go już wcześniej. -Jak z nią?- dopytywał się. -Będzie dobrze.. przynajmniej fizycznie. Nie wiem co teraz pomyśli o tym wszystkim klan, a ona pewnie dłużej już nie da rady znosić tego wszystkiego.- odparła cicho. -Koty wydają się być.. hmm.. zdziwione tym wszystkim. Niezbyt chętnie rozmawiają z Lodową Plamą, chyba uważają go za faktycznie trochę złośliwego, a co do Księżycowej Gwiazdy.. w sumie nie jestem pewien, wszystkie koty są bardzo zdezorientowane tym co zaszło.- mówił zastępca. -Cóż.. jak na razie musimy czekać.. czas pokaże.- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania